The True Treasure
by imjustaScarecrow
Summary: This is a story about Shanks and Sarah, she is a made up character i had too, no one else was cute enough . The story takes place in the past, there are many spoilers, Lemons and M comes in to play in chapter 7 and later Find out, what One Piece really is
1. Info

Ok so here is the down low. The first chapter is in a form called drama format were it is written like a play, but the rest of the story is in regular book format. Sorry I didn't make the first chapter book formatted but I was really, really swamped and my friends wanted to see it so I just put it on. Now M rating dose not come into play until chapter I think it is going to be 7, the sex seen will have "the line"

* * *

before and after it so that you can skip to or away from it as you please all sex scenes will be in the same format. There is a made up character in this story cuz damn it I couldn't find a hot enough chick to date Shanks, if you don't like her just put yourself in her place. Well I think that is all for now so enjoy the story if you don't like the drama format well sorry, I'll try to fix it when I have time, but everyone wants new chapters not renewed old ones, so I'll do what I can. Oh and I like to make my readers suffer a little with suspense, cuz I like getting those little comments like: please put up another chapter, and when are you going to update wahh! So I like to take my time some of the time, but if I like your comment a lot, then I'll update it really quick so show the love and the chapters will flow like a waterfall. Love yaz and enjoy the story.

If you have any questions about people, the story, or anything els just ask I'll respond i promise.


	2. At home

This is a story that goes into the history of One Piece and there are a few new members in this story. I only own volume 1 of the manga. Be gentle on me now. I love doing this so don't destroy my dreams. so here you are try to get through this first chapter and the rest are so much better i promise and those of you looking for the M go to chapter 7 and look for (the line)

* * *

and you will have found what you are looking for. love yaz

* * *

Shanks is 15 years old and Sarah is 12 years old. 

Sarah: Shanks get up, get up you big oaf, you're gana be late for work.

Shanks wakes up his hair completely mangled.

Shanks: What time is it?

Sarah: 5:30 you have 15 minutes.

Shanks: Crap!

Shanks scrambled to get ready. Once he had his clothes on he rushed out the door.

Sarah: Hold on! Shanks!

Shanks runs back to Sarah and jogged in place as she handed him a sandwich.

Sarah: You forgot your lunch.

Shanks: Thanks.

Shanks takes the sandwich and gives her a peck on the cheek then and runs off, waving good bye. Sarah blushed.

Later on in the day…

Sarah went to work in the shop, she worked the fields, cleaned the house, and fixed dinner. Feeling a little lonely she looked out at the sea.

Sarah: Looks like a storms coming in, I hope Shanks gets back safe.

The storm started, so Sarah waited for Shanks out by the docks with an umbrella and towel till she saw him. Sarah handed Shanks the towel and umbrella.

Sarah: Shanks your back, did you get a lot of fish this time?

Shanks: No, barely any, he can't afford to pay me this week.

Sarah: What, how are we going to live, Shanks, We don't have any money.

Shanks: I'm gana go away for awhile… (interrupted).

Sarah: What, no… (interrupted).

Shanks: Listen I'm gana go away for a little while and when I get back we'll never have to worry about money agene. I want you to stay here and I'll send some money your way when I can until I get back.

Sarah grabbed Shanks in a hug like hold, breathing in huffs as though she were being chocked.

Sarah: No you're not leaving me too. I'll go with you; you're not leaving me Shanks! Not you, you're the one constant thing in my life. Don't go without me!

Shanks: Sarah I don't want you to get hurt.

Sarah: You'll kill me if you leave me behind. (faints).

Shanks droped the umbrella and grabbed hold of Sarah, he picked her up wedding stile.

Shanks: Why are you so loving? (he whispers and gives her a kiss on the forehead.)

He carries her home. He got her home and began undressing her.

Shanks' Mind: Damn it girl! You'll catch a cold in these wet things, ow man, why me?

Shanks grabbed something out of her drawers and quickly put it on her. (sigh of relief) He puts her in bed and covers her, brushing her bangs away from her face. He realized she was running a fever, so he went and got a cold rag and put it on her head to cool her temp. Then he pulled a chair up to her bed side and sat there watching over her.

Later on…

Sarah wakes up in bed with a wet rag over her forehead

Sarah: Shanks! Shanks!

Shanks: I'm right here.

Sarah grabs his sleeve still drowsy.

Sarah: I thought you left me.

Shanks: No, never… I'll take you with me.

Sarah: Really, thank you Shanks (hugs). You know I'm good at building and cooking, I'll pull my own weight, I promise.

Shanks: I know you will, but for now just get some rest, ok.

Sarah: All right, you know my dad would be so proud, I'm gana be a Pirate.

Sarah falls asleep.

Next morning…

Sarah wakes up and walks down the stairs to the kitchen (She hears Shanks working outside) so she went to the door. Now at the door of the house she shields her eyes from the sun. The day was perfect, it was warm. The wind was just right and the plants highlighted the land.

Sarah: What are you doing?

Shanks: Sarah your up, are you felling better?

Sarah: Yeah.

Shanks walks up to her (He is sweaty from working out side and has no shirt on)

Shanks: Good. You better get dressed. We've got a lot of work to do.

Sarah grabs her chest and blushes to realize that Shanks changed her last night. Shanks goes back to work with a smile on his face. After she is dressed she goes back outside to talk with Shanks.

Sarah: Shanks, what do you need me to do?

Shanks: Build us a boat.

Sarah: What? Are you serious? How do you expect me to do that?

Shanks: Be creative.

Sarah: But all we have left is our… hummm. Ok. I can do that.

Shanks: Good.

Shanks went back to work. Sarah grabs hold of the door and rips it off of what was left of the hinges. Shanks whips around, first shocked, then he smiled as Sarah turns around.

Sarah: Well you said be creative, if we're going to be pirates then our ship is our home, right.

Sarah continues to tear down the house.

Later on…

Sarah: Shanks?

Shanks: What is it?

Sarah: (Hammering together wood) What should we call ourselves?

Shanks: I don't know…hummm. You pick.

Sarah: Well how about the Red Haired Pirates.

Shanks: (Puts his hand on top of his head) Ok, the Red Haired Pirates it is.

Sarah: Ok, this part is done. I've got to take this down to the docks, I'll be right back.

Shanks: Ok.

8:00 P.M…

Sarah and Shanks are resting outside of what was once their home. It was a clear night.

Sarah: Shanks?

Shanks: Yeah.

Sarah: We have to say good bye to Ms. Rebecca.

Shanks looked at her with confused and astonished eyes.

Shanks: Yeah, Ok, go pick some flowers for her.

Sarah went and picked some flowers at the edge of the forest.

Shanks' Mind: God she's so innocent.

Sarah: (flowers in hand) Here you take some too.

Shanks grabbed some. They walked to the town cemetery, to the tomb of Ms. Rebecca. Like most old grave yards the majority of the tombs were over grown with weeds. Rebecca's tomb however was clear of all anomalies. On the tome was a picture of Ms. Rebecca. She was a thin faced woman with defined feathers, rosy cheeks, and beautiful blue eyes. Her eulogy read a strong kind woman, a loving sister, a diligent mate and a gift from God. Rebecca was the sister of Sarah's mother and opon the death of Sarah's mom Rebecca took Sarah in as her own. Rebecca was at one time a pirate too, but something happened, and she left the crew with Sarah. Rebecca came down with Pneumonia almost 4 years ago. She was 57 years old when she died Sarah was 8 and Shanks was 11.

Sarah: Hi Ms. Rebecca. We're gana be leaving, we're gana be pirates, just like my dad. Don't worry about us, we'll be fine.

Shanks: I'll take good care of her Ms. Rebecca.

Sarah lays down the flowers as does Shanks, but one. They stud up and said good bye.

Shanks: For you (puts flower in her hair)

Sarah blushes.

Sarah: Thanks.

Sarah grabs Shanks' hand and they walk to the docks. That night they set sail in to the calm waters that reflected the full moon.


	3. Join The Crew

Enjoy this I love THETALK hehe.

AgainI only own Valume 1.

* * *

Next day…

Sarah: Where are we?

Shanks: Just off Gunkan Island.

Sarah: Let me see.

He shows her a map of the East Blue.

Sarah: Shanks we're not off Gunkan Island, we're off Kokoyashi Village, Gunkan is in the opposite direction.

Shanks: What!

Sarah: See here.

Shanks: You're right. We took off in the wrong direction. What aren't you good at.

Sarah: Spelling.

For 3 months they sailed alone from island to island having to depend on the charity of others till they reached O zacoo Island.

They were sitting on a plank coming out of the water with seagulls flying all around them.

Shanks: Are you hungry?

Sarah: No, I'm fine.

Shanks: (laughs a little). Guess this was a bad idea.

Sarah: No, it was a great idea. It was the best, and we will be the best.

Shanks smiles and giggles a little.

Sarah: What's so funny? I'm being serious here.

Shanks: Wait here, I'll be back, I promise.

Sarah: Ok.

Shanks goes to the local tavern at first trying to find some food, but ends up meeting Captain Sonza. Sonza was a man in his 60's, tall and brad, with gray hair. He sat at the bar with a frosty mug half full with beer.

Shanks: Are you a Captain?

Captain Sonza: Who wants to know?

Shanks: ( He looked him strait in the eyes) I want to join your crew. I'm strong and a hard worker, I'm an experienced sailor and my friend is a great cook and engineer.

Captain Sonza: And what makes you so worthy lad?

Shanks: I was worthy enough to sail with Gold Roger.

Captain Sonza: Really… Well lad I think I'll retreat for the night, come with me boy.

Shanks fallows the captain in to an alley.

Captain Sonza: Alright lad, don't be lien now.

Shanks: I was the cabin boy for 3 years, I earned the title of one of the 7, and the honor of caring for his daughter.

Captain Sonza: Your friend, I see… Humm… All right lad, but this stays with us, don't tell anyone about the king's daughter, got that kid?

Shanks: I'm not a kid.

Captain Sonza: No, I suppose you're not. Now go get the girl.

Shanks goes back to the docks.

Shanks: Sarah! Sarah!

Sarah: What! What's wrong?

Shanks grabs Sarah and swings her around.

Shanks: Nothings wrong. I just met a pirate, he's gonna take us as part of his crew.

Sarah: What? What about our boat!

Shanks: We'll sell it.

Sarah: That's our home

Shanks: Don't worry, just go find us a buyer ok.

Sarah: I sure hope you know what you're doing.

Sarah found a buyer and he bought the boat for 1000 coins.

Shanks: Come with me

Shanks grabs Sarah and drags her into the market, to a hat shop.

Shanks: Pick out a hat you like.

Sarah: I don't think we should waste the money like this.

Shanks: Pick a hat.

Sarah: Fine. That one.

Sarah points to a straw hat

Shanks: Hey, merchant man I'll take that one there.

Merchant: 2 coins.

Shanks give the merchant all of the 1000 coins.

Shanks: Keep the change.

Shanks grabs Sarah and runs off throw the crowed.

Sarah: What you do that for?

Shanks: Look here, a splinter of wood from the boat.

Shanks puts the splinter in the hat and grads Sarah's head. Shanks pulled out her red ribbon.

Sarah: What are you doing?

Shanks: You can't wear this around these guys. You gat ta toughen up.

Sarah: I am tuff!

Shanks: Yeah, I know you are, but these guys out number us.

Shanks ties the ribbon around the hat.

Shanks: Don't worry, I'll keep it safe.

Sarah: So you'll wear our home atop your head.

Shanks puts on the hat.

Shanks: Yup

Sarah pulls the hat down over his face.

Sarah: You dork.

Shanks: Yeah, I know, and you love it

Sarah: Shut up!

Shanks: Come on.

Sarah: Where are we going?

Shanks: We're gana get you some different clothes and a hair cut.

Sarah: What for?

Shanks: Look, these guys are not our friends, you can't be… You can't look like that.

Sarah: Why not!

Shanks: God you're so naive (He plops her down on the ground). Look Sarah, you're a girl on a ship with a bunch of men.

Sarah: I've always been with you, just as I am. I don't get it.

Shanks: (frustrated) I'm different

Shanks: You never got The Talk did you?

Sarah: The Talk?

Shanks: Oh God, why me?

Sarah: What is it?

Shanks: Ok… Oh God, I can't do it. I feel like I'm corrupting an angel.

Sarah: Oh, Come on.

Shanks: Ok… I can do this… I can do this. Alright, MEN have testosterone While WOMEN have estrogen, these are what makes you horny… Oh God!

Sarah: So?

Shanks: Just listen and turn around, I can't look at you. (she turns around) now when a man gets excited he puts his, well, his, penis inside the women.

Sarah: What is a penis?

Shanks: Oh, shut up! I can't do this. (gets up close and whispers into Sarah's ear really, really fast, The Talk). And that is how babies are born. There, I did it, that was worse than a root canal.

Sarah: (wide eyes, glass brakes) Oh My God! My dad did that? Eew! Eew! Eew! Nasty! Ok. You pick it all out then!


	4. Mutiny

Chapter 3: Mutiny

_Italicized_ is in the mind

2/23/10 I updated this chapter. It had been a long time since i wrote this story and having re-read it i realized just how grammatically wrong and choppy it was. In this update i smothed out the lines and separated the speekers so it should be easyer to read. I also added some parts not really majior parts but parts none the less. (i had some free time and have been working on a repost for the one shot Smoking Ace as well as a new and amazing authors page i'll send out a mail when it is done and up ^^) i know i have made you guys wait a supper long time and i'm sorry hopefully you'll see a new chapter before the end of the year this time lol.

* * *

Shanks looked up at her face and he couldn't help but smile a little bit, just a bit. Then they walked around looking in a lot of different shops for some affordable clothes. (Men's' clothes) that is. They finally found a shop that had just what they needed and they went in. They looked around the store for a bit till they found what they wanted. It was a red short sleeve sweatshirt, with a black and white long sleeved shirt underneath, fairly light, slightly baggy jeans, and black and white shoes. This would so for now Shanks thought. They left the clothes shop and headed for the salon and got Sarah's hair cut shorter. Sarah wasn't too happy about the new hair style but she excepted it for what it was, a necessity. Instead of complaining she just put it up in a kind of pigtails. They left the salon and headed for the docks.

Nearing the ship they could hear the Captain talking to his crew.

Captain Sonza spoke in a husky voice "Alright all you salty sea dogs, two mates are joining us." They could hear the whole crew cheering and it put a smile on their faces, but when they walked up the plank of the ship the crew went silent.

One crew mate yelled "Why, one of em's a girl Captain!" and the whole crew started murmuring to themselves.

Captain Sonza scolded his men in a strong tone voice "I know that."

Another crew mate came out and asked "What **good** will she be Captain?"

Defensively the first mate came out in front of the other man and sternly pointed out "Don't question the Captain's orders."

Sarah started to get annoyed by the men talking about her as if she wasn't there, "I might be a girl, but I can fix this ship to be the fastest in the 7 seas, and I'm no push over god damn it", she blurted out in a half yell half cry. Behind her Shanks snickered with a big smile on his face.

A little annoyed by the girl one of the mates responded, "Is that so girly, well then prove it."

Sarah with a _you got to be kidding me _look on her face replied nonchalantly and with out any hesitation, "Alright, but do you think you're man enough?"

The crew mate now a little flustered pulled up his pants a little like an old man about to get to business. Both moved to the center of the ship. Shanks, who hadn't moved a step and was still smiling, shouted to Sarah "Go easy on him!" Sarah looked back at him and stuck out her crew mate lunged at her in that moment hoping to take her off guard, but she was completely aware of him she just moved to the side and let him go right past. Before he was out of reaching distance she wrapped her arms around his torso locking his arms at his sides and tripping him. Before no time she had him pinned to the ground.

"I guess girls aren't so useless after all, huh?" Shara said with a cocky attitude. Pined to the ground it was hard to move but with some effort he managed to shake his head yes. With that she got up off him and dusted off her hands before walking back to Shanks. While Shara's back was turned the crew mate got up and pulled a knife out of his sock. He ran at her. Shanks' eyes widened and Sarah could tell that something was happening,but before she could register anything, it was over, she only felt a breeze through her hair. In the blink of an eye there stood Shanks not 3 inches from her face, one arm extended over her shoulder holding a smoking gun. She turned around, and there behind her laid the crew mate in a puddle of his own blood with a hole in his head. His face distorted, frozen in the last second of his life.

Another Crew mate yelled in outrag "Why you little brat I'm ganna…", but before he could do anything the first mate had a knife to the insubordinate man's throat.

Captain Sonza commanded in a stern voice "Quiet! Any man who would dishonors himself by cheating does not belong on my ship. Does anyone else have a problem with this?" The whole ship was silent even the katydids were quiet. "Good!" With that the commotion was broken up and the crew just kind of went back to work, completely ignoring the two new comers. Sarah and Shanks were completely ignored by everyone but the captain and the first mate.

Later that night the two retreated to the ships sleeping quarters, there were bunk like hammocks hanging from the beams of the ship made of intertwined rope. Shanks sat on a stool facing Sarah while she was sitting in one of the hammocks. Shanks whispered "Sarah you sleep on the top, ok?" Sarah nodded her head, she understood why he was picking the bottom. If any of the men got any funny ideas they would have to go threw him to get to her. She climbed into her hammock and Shanks climbed into his, right underneath Sarah's. However later in the night Sarah woke up. She stared at the ceiling for a little while, but she just couldn't get back to sleep so she climbed down out of her hammock.

That morning when Shanks woke up he found it hard to move._ *In Shanks' mind_ _what is going on, I can't move, but I'm not uncomfortable?, **In fact I'm quite comfortable?***_ Upon further inspection he found a slender arm draped over his chest. His eyes widened long before they were able to focus *_Sarah*._ Yes that is right, Sarah had climbed out of her own hammock and into his during the night. At first he was embarrassed, because a lot of the men were already up and staring at them. He realized embarrassment would be taken as a sign of weakness.

He quickly fixed this problem when he pulled her closer and glared at them with eyes that would make the devil shiver. He sternly spoke "She is mine, don't any of you, **ever** touch her, or I'll kill you." With that, the men stopped staring and went back to what they had been doing in the first place. He looked down at Sarah longingly. *_Sarah why do you do this to me?*_

He let her lay there a little longer before he tried to wake her up. When he finally managed to wake her from her slumber she jumped up off of Shanks and as a bright red blush curled its way up her face she sought to hide it. She immediately, without being told, grabbed a bucket and rag and ran topside where she began to clean the deck. Shanks walked up the steps to the deck, The sun was bright and blinding after being in the cabin longer then he would have liked. He knelt down beside her and whispered, "You can't clime into my hammock again, ok?"

Sarah's eyes were intently beaming on her work, when she sternly replied "ok."

After that day, she never climbed into his hammock again and over time the crew grew to except them both. It seamed they were all became like family, laughing, playing, arguing, and helping one another, but there was always something missing that they just couldn't put their finger on. They sailed for 1 year with Captain Sonza and his crew till one night, off an island highlighted by the moon, things changed.

Sarah is now 13 while Shanks is 16.

Back in the sleeping quarters Captain Sonza and Shanks tried to wake Sarah with out waking up the rest of the crew. Captain Sonza whispering and shook her by the shoulders, "Sarah get up" *_God this girl can **sleep**_.*

Shanks could only think in the back recesses of his mind, even at a time like this *_God She Is Cute.* _He whispered as he nudged her to wake "Sarah, Sarah, get up, come on."

Sarah began to slowly open her eyes and in a tired voice she asks "Huh, What? What is it? What's going on?"

Shanks put his hand over her mouth, keeping her silent "We're leaving."

Sarah pulled Shanks' hand off her mouth and shouted "What?"

The Captain quickly responded, by putting his hand over her mouth. He whispered "Quiet girl, you don't want to wake the men." In a questioning look she asked (not really saying anything) _why not?_ Sonza intuitively knew what that look was asking and he whispered "Cuss they're planning mutiny." He put a finger to his lips telling her to be quiet and took his hand off her mouth.

Sarah whispered "But then… Captain are you coming with us?"

Captain Sonza shook his head no "I'm staying here, this is my ship and I won't let my own men take her from me, but I can't let you kids get hurt, or worse killed for it, so you're going to jump ship here." His eyes were filled with a fathers love.

Sarah pleaded with him "Please let us help you Captain"

Sonza just responded "You have more time ahead of you than I do, I'm an old man, there aren't many days for me to look forward to any more, and we all have to go sometime, right?" His eyes fought back tears at having to say good bey to them, as if his heart were braking, "Now get going, it's almost dawn."

Shanks shook his head in agreement. He snatched up Sarah into his arms. She had to put her hands over her mouth to keep from yelping from surprise. He took her up to the deck with Sonza fallowing behind them. Shanks told her to swim for the docks just before he tossed her into the water. He turned to the Captain "We would have fought for you, you know that don't you?"

"I know, that is why I'm sending you away, you're a dumb ass who will end up **dead** if someone doesn't look out for you." Sonza laughed as he flipped a gold coin to Shanks who caught it. "You know what that is, you have everything you need to survive," he pointed, "there is the island, now go!" With that Shanks jumped into the water and swam as the sun rose and outlined the ship and its brave Captain in gold so that all else was shadow. Just as the moon had outlined them in its soft blue embrace the night before. All you could see on board the ship was a mosh of shapes and an old broad figure proudly fall, majestic and corsages in its own way like watching a god give everything for the sake of his people. Shanks burned that image into his mind so that he would never forget it.

By the time they washed ashore, the ship was far off in the horizon and getting smaller. There they laid down, tired from swimming. They collapsed on the beach and slept close to one another needing the comfort. They had slept there the whole day until the sun was retreating behind the ocean once again. Shanks sat laid on his back staring up at the stars as Sarah began to stir. The events of the day before seamed surreal as though it was all just a dream, as if it didn't happen. But the cold truth was it did happen, Sonza had given his life for them, and had given them a life at sea. That was something neither of them would ever forget and would always cherish. In a tired strain Sarah asked "Now what do we do?"

Shanks nonchalantly replied "Find us a ship."

A little confused Sarah has to ask "A ship or another Captain?"

Shanks turned his head to face hers "A ship"

Sarah turned to face him, her eyes lit up with joy "You mean?"

He smiled "Yep."

Sarah in a burst of energy jumped up and hugged Shanks, laying her head on his chest, snuggling into his warmth and fell asleep. When she woke up, it was dusk, and despite her long slumber, she was still tired. As she was waking up she remembered what Shanks had said earlier, a new ship. "Wait! Does that mean I have to build another ship?"

She mad Shanks jump, but as he started to realize what was going on and what Sarah had said sunk in he just closed his eyes and laughed. He leaned up a little and opened one eye to look at her "Nope, we're going to buy one"

Sarah a little agitated and confused lifted herself off his chest and looked into his eyes "And with what do you plan to buy this ship with what huh?" she asked with smart-alecky tone.

Shanks held up the gold coin "With this."

"How do we buy a ship with one gold coin?"

He positioned the coin between his fingers to reflect the light of the newly fond moon on it. He replied "This isn't just any coin, this is the Captain's mark. This port was his base, now it's ours. This coin is the Captain's inheritance; it's the key to this town. Sarah, welcome to Fushsia Village, our new base."

"Are you serious?!" Sarah asked in amazment.

"Very," he replied smiling wide.

Shanks opened both his eyes then and looked at Sarah, she was beautiful in the moonlight, he couldn't take his eyes off her. When he realized he was staring he blushed and stumbled over his words, "Uh, uhm we should get moving, lets find someplace with a roof to sleep tonight, and less sand." They gathered each other up and walked into town still tired, dehydrated and very, very sandy.

They walked up a small hill. On top the hill was a small tavern and inn. It was one of the few buildings where light escaped from the windows. They knocked on the door of the tavern and a woman answered it. When they showed her the coin, she gladly welcomed them in.

Shanks sat down at the bar. He looked over the counter at the whiskey, really wanting a drink, but he knew better. The alcohol would just dehydrate him further. So he sat there just eying the tempting liquid. Wearily he asks "What's your name?"

The woman replied and then asked a few questions of her own, "Makino, Has something happened to the Captain? Are you is children?"

Both Shanks and Sarah's eyes welled up to the size of pineapples. Children? His, his, children? They broke out into laughter. Shanks answered threw his laughter, "No, were no the Captain's kids. We were member of his crew."

Makino asked in a chocked voice "Were?"

That sobered them up real quick. There laughter died so suddenly it left everyone off balance. Sarah trying to brake the tension "Do you have any water?"

Makino replied with a smile on her face "Yeah, in the back, wait one moment." She walked into the storage room and from inside the room she asked "Is the Captain dead?" Her voice was stressed with the threat of tears.

Shanks wanted to lie, he wanted his lie to be the truth, but nothing he said would change things. There was no way around it, he had to tell her. He couldn't pussy foot around it, that would just be insulting, only draw out the pain. He couldn't think of any other way to put it so he ripped all the emotion out of that one word that he could. He had to or he would risk braking down and sobbing himself. "Yes."

They heard glass shatter in the storage room. Shanks and Sarah were about to run back to see if she was alright when a sobbing voice spoke out "I see."

Sarah trying to make Makino understand, she didn't want Makino to think they had abandoned the Captain, "We couldn't do anything, he made us jump ship, there was going to be a mutiny, and he wouldn't come with us." Sarah knew she wasn't making things any better but she couldn't make herself shut up.

Shanks broke in saving Sarah from herself "Was he dear to you?"

"He was my uncle. My dad died when I was a young girl, so" She chocked on her tears "he's been like a father to me."

Sarah could only reply in a soft week voice "I'm sorry." There was a moment of silence in honor of the old man. He had lived a criminals life, but he had lived a life few had the heart or the strength to live. He was a king, in every life he came in contact with, in every action he took he was mighty and unforgettable. He dominated the hearts of the ones that loved him because he was a good man. No one would ever forget him. Everyone would be changed by him. He was their Captain.

Makino re-entered the room with a smile on her face holding two glasses of water. She cheerfully spoke up "Well, you can stay here whenever you like."

Shanks was amazed by Makino's strength, he knew she was hurting inside and he didn't like that she was bottling up her tears on account of them, "You don't have to smile, we all feel the pain of his death, you don't have to hide it."

Makino replied still smiling and still cheery, but with tears in her eyes "No… I do have to smile. If I stop smiling it would make him very sad. He always used to tell me that people will come and go, but they will never be apart from us as long as we don't forget them. If we don't let them drift from our hearts they will stay with us forever. He said 'The tides of fate are cruel to every man born under the starts. One man dies today another tomorrow and a thousand the next. No man rises above another in this way, this is the one law all men must obey. One day the tides will come for me as they come for all men, but if you keep me in our heart the tides will never be able to take me from your side," she paused as a tear rolled down her face," It hurts, but it is supposed to. It isn't supposed to be easy to lose someone you love. My uncle made me laugh and smile for 18 years. I'll smile, not because I'm happy, but because this is what he gave, happiness and i want to show the world this amazing gift. I will keep smiling for him, because he's not gone yet. The tides have not torn him from my heart, he is still by my side" Makino's tears ran down her cheeks but the whole time she never stopped smiling. She gave them both their drinks and for a long time they sat in that room remembering the old man, laughing, crying, and celebrating. They didn't celebrate a good death, or a happy ending, they didn't talk about what could have been and hadn't, no, they celebrated his amazing life. It was well past midnight when they finished talking. When all was said and done Makino took them up to their room.

"I'm sorry but i only have this one room, i hope it will do" Makino replied opening the door. When Shanks and Sarah looked inside one thing stuck out to them above everything else, there was only one bed. When Shanks saw the one bed, he froze, he couldn't talk.

Sarah in her normal naive self asked "What's wrong?"

Shanks blushing a little bit "There's only one bed."

Sarah couldn't see what the big problem was, "So? It's not like we've never slept in the same bed before."

Shanks blushed brighter "Yeah, but we were kids back then."

Sarah so naively asked yet again "So?"

Shanks quickly tried to fix the problem by coming to the solution "I'll sleep on the floor"

But Sarah wouldn't let it go "No! you're the Captain now, **You** sleep in the bed."

In a parent's tone of voice he replied "Sarah."

Makino just giggled at the two bickering lovebirds and closed the door behind her, leaving them to their devices. Shanks had noticed her absence and felt a little abandoned at that moment, trapped right where he was with no way out.

Sarah responded a little irritated "Sarah nothing, You think cause I'm a woman, that I can't handle the floor! You know me better then that!"

Shanks, frustrated with the situation going nowhere gave up. He grabbed Sarah by the waist, picked her up, and plopped her down on the bed. He laid down beside her his head resting on her shoulder "Do you want to sleep with me that badly?" he asked

Sarah turned a new shade of red herself. Shanks took this moment of silence as an opportunity to get up and walk around to the other side of the bed and lay down.

In the time it took him to do this, Sarah had gathered her thoughts enough to speak "That was mean."

Shanks laughing "Yeah i know, sorry."

Sarah, mad as hell that Shanks had just tricked her, grabbed a pillow and began hitting him with it. She yelled "I change my mind, get out of my bed! You're sleeping on the floor you evil bastard!"

Shanks held up his arms to trying and guard his head from the unending barrage of the pillow. Still laughing he called out threw the blows of the pillow "Hold on… wait a minuet." When he had had enough he grabs a pillow and began to fight back, playfully of course. They fought till they couldn't fight any more, and collapsed in a breathless heap on the bed. Sarah's head resting on Shanks' chest.

Sarah was tired, but she still tried to fight. In between deep breaths she stubbornly huffed out "I would kick your ass, if I weren't so tired."

Shanks, heaving a little himself, replied "Lucky for me then," and that was that. The fight was over. Couldn't you even call it a fight? Either way Sarah fell asleep on Shanks' warm body. When he was shore she was sound asleep he whispered "Goodnight… My Princess."

Shanks blushed as something became painfully apparent, _Oh Man, not know, go back down, go back down, crap_!


	5. Build A Crew

Chapter 4: Build a Crew

This sorry is rated M for latter chapters if you are here just for the M then skip to about chapters 8, 9, or 10 I'm not shore which one it will be in.

_Italicized_ is all in the mind.

The next morning Sarah opened her eyes to be blinded by the sun. She turned her head to were Shanks was supposed to be sleeping and found he want there. She called out to him, "Shanks, Shanks where are you?" She crawled and rushed to the door. Just then the door came flying open hitting Sarah right in the face. "Shit!" she cursed falling to the floor. _Why dose this shit always happen to me I swear I'm cursed, screw shamans, screw priests, hell, screw the damn doctors. Hexes fucken suck_. It was Shanks who had opened the door and now was frantically trying to help Sarah.

"Oh shit, Sarah, I'm sorry." Shanks tried to apologies, "I just stepped out for a minuet to get some breakfast for us." Sarah looking at the floor, "Well I don't think we can eat that now." There was a moment of silence then spontaneous laughter, but the laughter was cut short when some blood started to run down from Sarah's nose. Shanks: "Shit, your bleeding," Shanks took a napkin that had been in his pocket and pressed it to her nose trying to stop the bleeding. "What were you doing running at the door," he posed, "Look I know that doors can me very mocking, but if you try to plow through them, you just end up on the floor."

Sarah pushed Shanks on to his ass, "That is not funny! I thought you had left me. Owwwoww, that hurts." She said tried to swat his hands away. Shanks: "Wow, hold on let me see if you broke anything first." Sarah stopped squirming enough to let Shanks take a look. "Well its not broke thank fully, but you need to lay back and pinch you nose with the napkin ok." Sarah nodded and got up on the bed. "Well I better go back down and get some more breakfast," but just before he shut the door behind him he said, "There going to think you're a pig." "WHAT WAS THAT!" Sarah yelled and through one of the pillows at the door. Shanks cracked the door, "Missed me." Sarah laid back and laughed in a nasally sound of voice and waited for Shanks to come back with the food.

Shanks returned with two plates full of sausage and pancakes. "Has your nose stopped bleeding yet?" Sarah; "Yeah god that smells good." Shanks walked toured the bed and handed Sarah a plate "I'm surprised you can smell anything but blood." "Ha, Ha, very funny," Sarah pouted sarcastically. _Shanks "damn that girl has got some breasts, what wait no, no, no I ment courage_ _yeah that it courage._" "So Shanks what are we going to do?" Sarah asked shoving a big bite of waffles in her mouth. "Were going to go shopping for a ship," Shanks replied taking a bite of sausage.

Once they had finished eating breakfast they headed down stares together. Shanks waved to Makino who was taking a man's order, she waved back with a smile on her face like a Cheshire cat and out the door they went. They walked to the port and began to look at the ships that were docked there. Shanks pointed to a fairly large ship, "How about that one?" Sarah only glanced at it, "No, you see its bow? I'd have to completely rebuild it and its stern looks like shit, hell I think its gonna fall off." Shanks just kind of looked at her puzzled with a raised eyebrow, "What ever you say." It took some time in fact half the day before Sarah found a ship that satisfied her. "There, that one there, it's perfect, I'll just have to reestablish the beams and sharpen the bow, that's only about two days work, maybe only a day, if it's made of Oak." Shanks looked at the ship and the ship was a monster of a ship, "Don't you think it's a little big for just us?" Sarah looked at him, very disappointedly, "Well it won't be just us for long, you're gonna get a crew together while I fix this ship up." Shanks just smiled at Sarah and shook his head, there was no fighting her, there never was. They talked the man who owned the ship, and luck for them the man was an old friend of the Captains, and gave them the ship at a steal. Sarah climbed aboard the ship first and then came Shanks. "We'll need at lest two men to help set sail." Shanks: "No problem, I already got just the two." Two men jumped aboard, "Well Alow miss," The other "Shan't be a pwoblem." They both bowed to Sarah and took off their hats. "Me name be Shanty and this be me brother Bartholomew, but we just call em Bart, and we be at ye serves." Shanks smiled at Sarah, "See I can be prepared too." Sarah and Shanks just broke out into laughter while the other two men just stood there wandering if they had just joined the wrong crew. Shanty whispered to his brother "Ya think they be daffy, from the sea?" Bart just shrugged his shoulders "Du no, but we be here now, and don't make no since to be leaven."

With that, they set sail toured Syrup Village. With time it took to get to Syrup Village Sarah had managed to stabilize three beams, and was ready to get to work on the main mast. "And what's wrong with it?" Shanks argued. "We've been lucky enough not to hit a big storm, but when we do, that mast is going to brake. I'd like to work on it while were docked and I have the tools to fix it." Sarah stated he point, very bluntly. Shanks couldn't argue after that, _damn she knows her ships_. They docked on the outskirts of the village, but it didn't take long for a scuffle to brake out.

They lowered the anchor of the ship and were about to jump off when a bullet went flying in between Shanks and Sarah "Not one more step," came a voice. A man stood at the edge of the village with a gun still smoking from the shot. Before he even said a word Sarah and Shanks had already drawn their guns and had them aimed at the man. "I can clip the wings of fly with this gun." Sarah: "Damn, you know, I just fucking fixed that, look were just here to fix up the ship and restock, that's all, and we

We'll leave, so why don't you put the gun down?" The man looked at them not even flinching, "Yeah right, do take me for a fool, take one more step and I'll blow your head off." Shanks had gotten sick of this. He didn't like that a gun was pointed and Sarah let alone any of his men. "I don't mind if you aim at me, but if you lay a finger on her, you won't have a head to speak with." Shanks pulled back the **bud** of his gun. The man aimed at him, "And if you even think of killing him, I promise you, that before the night is out, your village will burn to the ground," Sarah said pulling back the **bud** of her gun. And together they said, "And don't even aim at Bart and Shanty," the poor boys just weren't fast enough to pull their guns and so were standing there with their hands in the air. Shanks in a calm voice, "look, we don't want to hurt you or anyone else. So why don't we all put our guns down on three." The man scoffed, "And how can I trust you'll keep your word?" Shanks "Three." And Sarah and Shanks had their guns on the ground and hands in the air, "We kept our word, but you still have your gun, now who looks like the bad guy here?" Shanks said with that ever present smile. "Why?" asked the man. Sarah said so that Shanks wouldn't have too, "Because we fallow the old code, now put the gun down." The man looked surprised, "Not many fallow the old ways anymore," He took a deep breath, "You promise not to harm anyone here." "In less they try to harm us first." Sarah waited for Shanks to jump down, then she fallowed. Shanks approached the man, "What is your name?" He held out his hand for a hand shake. The man replied "Yasapp," and shook Shanks' hand. Sarah approached the man "You're a brave man Yasapp." Shanks replied to that, "And a very honorable man." "Shanks why don't you go on with Shanty and Bart to get the supplies while I work on the main mast," Sarah said shaking Yasapp's hand. "Sound like a good idea to me," Shanks replied. Yasapp started up the hill toured the village, waving back, "Do what ever you want, as long as you don't bother anyone." Shanks ran to ketch up with him. Yelling back "Ok, see you latter, Shanty, Bart, hurry it up you two." They yelled jumping down, "Coming captain!" Shanks puts hiss arm around Yasapp's shoulders, Yasapp wasn't very happy about it, but he let it slid. "So a man who points a gun at four well armed pirates must have something to protect, so what is it?" Yasapp's attitude changed to that of a proud father, "I have a beautiful wife, and we're expecting a child." His smile was true gold, he couldn't have been happier then that moment. "Well way to do dad, I hope he grows up to be a brave man like his father," Shanks replied.

Latter in the day Shanks was about to head back to the ship with the other men when he saw Yasapp shooting at some apples, the only thing was, the apples were on a fence a good half a mile away, and he hit the apples dead on. Shanks told the boys, "Hay you two go on, tell Sarah I'll be right there." "I captain." They replied heading down to were the ship was. Shanks went up to Yasapp, "Hay Yasapp, you really weren't lying back there, were you?" Shanks asked. "Nope," Yasapp replied shooting another apple. "You know I could really use you on my crew." "And what be a pirate? I told you I have a baby on the way, I can't go gallivanting about." He replied shooting another apple. "Look I saw your eyes, you were itching for a fight, back there, you want the excitement, I know you do, because those are the same eyes I see it in any pirate's." Yasapp shot another apple; it was the final apple so he moved to go get the shattered remains of the apples, not saying a word the Shanks. Shanks fallowed, "Look, you think about it, but we leave tomorrow at 5:00 AM whether you're with us or not." Shanks stopped fallowing and Yasapp gained more ground away from him, "Just remember you can always come back here, but this opportunity may never come again." Shanks flung the rope he was carrying over his shoulder and headed toured the ship.

"Sarah, my god you work fast!" Yelled Shanks, seeing that the main mast had already been fix up and the hole that Yasapp had made in one of the beams was patched up so that you would never notice. "Well, stroke my ego why don't you." She came up from the cabin, wiping sweat from her forehead. "Sarah, you look warn out, take a brake." "I pan on it." She exhaled looking out at the village. The village its self could not be seen, but the light that the village emitted could be seen over the mountain, making it look like the sun was a bout to rise, if only it were in the right direction. "Isn't it beautiful?" She asked. "No, not in comparison," Shanks replied looking at Sarah. Sarah turned to Shanks not under standing until she saw his face. "Shanks," She stopped, she didn't say any more then that, she just went to Shanks and laid her head down on his chest. They sat down on the edge of the ship and watched the village light slowly fade.

The next day at 4:55 AM

"Shanks what are you doing?" asked Sarah tying down the last crate. "Nothing, I just thought that some one would come by I guess," Shanks replied. "Some one to come by at 5 AM in the morning, and you think I'm crazy." "Yeah I guess you're right." Shanks turned toured his crew, "Lets set sail gents." Shanty began hoisting the main sail when, "Hey, wait up, don't leave with out me. Yo Hay! Hold up!" Shanks turned around. "Hold up mates, we left behind one of our men." Shanks tossed the end of a rope over the ship and to Yasapp. It didn't take long before Yasapp was on the ship. "Glad you chose to join us," Shanks patted Yasapp on the back. "Me too captain, my wife is happy that I'm fallowing my dreams." "She sounds like a grate person." Sarah replied. "Oh, she is, she's the best, I couldn't ask for more." Yasapp replied with a joint smile on his face.

"Well lets set sail," Shanks yelled. "Were to captain?" Bart asked. "We're going to The Grand Line, to Jaya. There's an old friend there I'd like to talk to." "I, I, Captain!" They all yelled and went to work. And at 5 AM they were on their way.

Thanks for reading thus far; I hope you have liked it so far. The next chapter will be called, "Old Friends," find out who the old friends are and get one step closer to the event that changes everything.


	6. Old Friends

I do not own One Peice, hope you like this chapter. :)

* * *

Chapter 5- Old Friends

_Italicized_ means it is in the mind.

It took one month to reach the Grand Line and four more months till they reached the fifth island of the Grand Line, Jaya. They docked the ship and set foot a land once again it. "So were to now Captain Shanks?" asked Shanty, shielding his eyes from the sun. "To the Pub and Pies," he replied. "The what?" Yasapp asked looking completely confused. "The Pub and Pies, my father talked about that place when I was young. He told me how to get there from anywhere, why I had almost forgot the place was in Jaya. It's a bar that is famous for its good pies," Sarah explained. "That's right. Do you still remember what you father told you?" asked Shanks. "Of course, dad imbedded it in my mind, just incase I ever needed to find him, I was to go there and tell the bar tender "The gold is in the Chest" and the bar tender was to contact him, I don't know how, but that was what I was told to do ." _Yasapp: what is between those too, they're not telling us something._ "Bart, Shanty I'd like for you two to stay with the ship, make shore no one tries to take her." "I Captain," They both replied. "Yasapp, I need you to come with us, if he's in a bad mood, drunk, or both, we're going to need your sharp eyes and gun." Shanks spoke very seriously now, but it wasn't as serious a tone a voice as it could have been. "Who is it Shanks? Do I know him?" Sarah asked. "You'll see," Shanks said now smiling.

It didn't take long to get to the Pub and Pies. They sat down at a table and ordered some drinks, but Shanks had ordered that no one drink alcohol just yet, they would need to be clear headed if anything went wrong. "So do you see him yet?" asked Sarah. "I don't know, maybe, but I could be wrong, it has been a while since last I say him," Shanks replied, he was staring at a man whose face was shrouded in shadow, only a line of smoke came from his cigarette and a soft orange glow that showed the lips that held it. "Well, no time like the present, might as well get it over with," he said standing up and pushing in his chair, "wait here for now," he said motioning for them to stay seated.

Shanks walked over to the other man's table and sat down, "Well hey there." Shanks said very friendly like, but the man said nothing, just took another buff of smoke. "Might you be Ben Beckmen?" Shanks asked. "And what if I am?" The man replied. "Then I would be inclined to have to join me crew." Shanks said back. "And what makes you think that I would join your crew, I'm a loyal follower of an honorable pirate, not some punk kid." "Then we have something in common don't we, old friend?" Ben leaned forward into the light to get a better look at Shanks' face. "Who are you? You look familiar." Ben asked. "I'm hurt, you don't recognize me, but, it has been a long time, so I'll forgive you. It's me, Shanks." "Shanks, cabin boy Shanks, my god man, you've grown like weed." "Well I'm a Captain now, but yeah it's me," Shanks said leaning back in his chair. "What are you doing here, you're supposed to be…," Ben caught himself before he said too much, but Shanks knew what he was going to say. "Don't worry she's here with me." Shanks replied, "You would be so daft as to bring Sarah here, are you crazy man?" Ben yelled lowly and very angrily. Shanks waved to Yasapp not to shoot, Sarah and Yasapp hadn't seen Ben yet only that the bigger man had moved aggressively toured Shanks and they didn't like that. "I couldn't keep her from the sea, it's in her blood and it's in mine. She is stronger then you or I even give her credit for." Shanks said trying to calm the man down. "Where is she?" Ben asked standing up so that Sarah and Yasapp could now see him.

"Ben, Ben Beckmen, is that really you, Shanks, you should have told me!" Sarah yelled in excitement leaving her chair to give Ben a hug. "Sarah girl," Ben replied with an equal amount of excitement and a big hug. "It has been to long. You've gotten old," Sarah said with a smile. "Thanks," he replied sarcastically, "Yes, yes it has been, but if you don't mind I'd like to have a talk with Shanks alone for just a we moment." Ben pulled Shanks over to the side. "What the fuck were you thinking brining the Captain's daughter to the Grand Line." "You can't stop her, she is the Captain's daughter after all," "God you've still got that look in your eyes." Ben said smiling finally. "What look?" Shanks seemed confused. "The same look that got you into this trouble in the first place…Boy you got it bad." Ben said hitting Shanks on the back knocking the air out of him. Shanks coughed from the hard hit then spoke, "yeah, I know, but just look at her, how can't I be?" Ben brought them both back to the table with a smile on his face "Well I guess you're right," Ben said releasing Shanks and opened his arms to Sarah, "Now come here and give me another hug." Sarah gladly obeyed. "Look Ben I want you on our crew, will you come?" Shanks asked. "Oh, yes Ben come with us, it will be just like the old times." Sarah urged "Well I can't leave all the responsibility with this old cabin boy, now can I." Ben said with a smile and they all laughed except for Yasapp who didn't get the joke.

After they had finished their drinks they went to the ship. "Damn, that's a large ship you got there Shanks." Ben exclaimed looking up at the vessel. "That is what I said." Shanks replied looking at Sarah. "This crew is going to grow; we will need a big ship." Sarah explained. "Well she has got you their Shanks." Ben laughed, with a beer in his hand, "Hey if you're still looking for more crewman I have one guy in mind." :(Ben), "Really, who?" Shanks asked. "While I was in Nanahana in Arabasta, I met this guy, let see, what was his name? Oh, that's right, Lucky, that was his name, man has eyes like an eagle and cooks like a chef." :(Ben). "Well what are we waiting around here for, let's go get him." Sarah said. "Hold up now, I can't leave just yet, I have some business I have to take care of before I high tail it out of here." Said Ben striating up a bit, he seemed very serous in this moment, almost scary in its own way. "We take of at dawn, that should give you enough time to get your business settled, if you're not here by then, we leave with out you, it will be up to you to ketch up, got that?" Shanks said, he seamed just a serous as Ben. "I, Captain!" Ben called like the pirate he is. He turned around and walked off into the darkness as shore as a man can be.

"What kind of business could he have to deal with?" Yasapp asked scratching his head. "Pirate business, what else." Shanks said with a smile on his face, he looked a little cocky all of a sudden. "I haven't been a pirate all that long, elaborate for me." :(Yasapp). "Pirate business, is a pirate's own business, it is something that a pirate has to deal with on his own." Replied Shanks with his back toward Yasapp now. "Looks like we sleep in the ship this night doesn't it?" asked Sarah. "Shore does." Shanks replied, still smiling.

Back on the ship the men were scrubbing the deck. "Line up lads!" Shanks ordered and his men readily obeyed. "We rest here for the night." Shanks pointed to two members of his crew, "You two will take the first watch of the night, I want one in the crows nest and one on the deck is that clear?" :(Shanks). "I Captain1" The men replied. Shanks pointed to two more of his men, "Both of you will fallow after. Then me and Sarah will be next. I'll wake the next shift myself." Shanks sounded. "I Captain!" his men called out. "Lets get some rest then lads." Shanks laid one of his arms across Sarah's shoulders and let out a heavy sigh, "I'm exhausted." "I bet you are, lets get to bed, captain's orders and all." Sarah snickered. Sarah and Shanks both descended into the belly of the ship down to the captain's quarters. There really wasn't much to it though. The only thing that made it any different form the other men's arrangements, was that it was sectioned off by walls and he slept on a mattress, a poorly built one at that. Shanks sprawled out on the mattress with a moan. "Move over." : (Sarah). Shanks obliged.

Sarah laid down on the bed next to Shanks "How long have you known that Ben was here?" She asked. "Not too long, I got word of a fowl mouthed fellow making mischief and thought well couldn't hurt." Shanks replied. "You're lying." Sarah got up on her elbows to look at Shanks better. "What makes you think that?" Shanks asked."You can't lie worth shit." Sarah replied. "Well now, I don't know about that, most fellows can't tell the sky from the floor when I'm pulling one over on them, I think you just know me too well." Shanks smiled at her, but not that smile that made you think he was a fool, no, not that one. This smile was more serous more personal, this was the smile only Sarah was allowed to see, and she loved to see it. "Well if you must know. Since we left port off Kokoyashi Island." : (Shanks). "You have known that long!" Sarah hit Shanks, not hard of course but enough to get her point across, "Why didn't you tell me?" "I wanted to surprise you, now calm down would ya." Shanks grabbed hold of Sarah and pulled her down onto his chest. Sarah was shocked at first, but that soon went away. Shanks with one hand on her arm the other in her hair whispered softly, "No need to get all worked up about it, I just wanted to see that surprised look on your face is all. I didn't mean to upset you, I'm sorry." "You big dope." Sarah replied not really able to stay angry. "Yeah I know I am." Sarah fell asleep right there and Shanks fell asleep with a smile on his face holding Sarah in his arms.

"Captain Shanks, Captain Shanks." Came one of the crew man. Shanks tried to rise up forgetting Sarah was in his arms, when he found it hard to move he remembered the position he was in and didn't even try to move again. With a lazy look on his face and sleep still in his voice he replied, "What is it Lottie?" "Me and Shanty be done with our watch Captain, it be you and the Sarah's turn now." Lottie replied. Lottie was a fairly old man, but with age comes wisdom. Lottie knew how to tie knots better then anyone and when it came to simple little things to get by he was a fountain of information and a good man at that. "Oh, I almost forgot, ok thanks Lottie, we'll be right out." Shanks replied rubbing his eyes, trying to wake up. "Sarah, get up it is our turn for the watch." He shook her a little and she just groaned, "Sarah get up, come on now." "What time is it, it can't be morning yet?" Sarah asked a little annoyed. "No, it isn't morning yet, but it's our turn to take the watch." Shanks said lifting her up with him and over to the side of the bed so that he sat with Sarah in his lap. _Shanks' mind: damn, why does it always have to be so damn tempting, girl sometimes I think you are nothing but trouble. _Shanks carried Sarah up the steps leading to the deck. Once he was on deck he looked around and took a whiff of the air, nothing like the smell of the sea. "You boys go on to bed now we will take it from here." "I Captain, but the miss be looken a bit on the shy side to me, ye sher she be good for the watch?" Shanty asked climbing down from the crows nest. "She will be wide awake in a few minutes, don't worry about it." : (Shanks). "Sher thing Captain, have ya a good night." Said Shanty as he and Lottie went down below to sleep.

"Sarah if you don't get up I'm going to have to toss you over board." Shanks said into her ear. "You do and I'll kick your ass." Her voice held no hint of sleep in it anymore; she had been awake the whole time. _Shanks' mind: that little bitch._ "You sneak, how long have you been awake?" Shanks asked with a look on his face. Sarah looked up at him in his arms, "Before you." She smiled. "You snot, get up in the crow's nest before I push you over board for real." Shanks let Sarah down. With a smile still on her face she climbed up to the crow's nest, "I just wanted to see the look of surprise on your face, that and it was nice to have you carry me up the steps." Sarah snickered back. _Shanks' mind: why that little minx she had me going the whole time I'll be damned._ "Get up there." Shanks replied. "I Captain," She replied. "oh, don't be like that." : (Shanks), "Be like what?" Sarah was playing dumb and she could do so with out any fear now that she was up in the crow's nest. "Don't play stupid, don't be like that." : (Shanks). "I don't know what you're talking about." She continued to play the innocent child. "Oh, that is it." Shanks, didn't like this guilt trip he was getting, he began to climb up to the crow's nest. "What are you doing?" Sarah asked a little shocked. "Nothing." Shanks replied.

Up in the crow's nest there wasn't much room for two and so the two of them were very, very close. "Now look I don't need this." Shanks said grabbing hold of Sarah's shoulders only to be stopped dead in his tracks by the young woman's tears. _Shanks' mind: Oh come on now, that is blackmail. _"Sarah, why are you crying?" Shanks asked pulling her into him, he held her close. "I don't know" She sobbed. "What do you mean, you don't know?" Shanks asked. "I don't know, but I can't stop." She cried into Shanks' chest. Shanks just tried his best to sooth her. "God look at me, we should be watching for any trouble." Sarah tried to pull herself together. "It's ok, we are in Mock Town, there aren't that many pirates that would try to jump us here, not when they know that Ben is with us. I just wanted to be cautious." Shanks tried to clam her down. "Exactly we should be cautious." Sarah wiped the tears from her eyes and pulled herself together. She pushed away from Shanks and looked up at him with a smile. Shanks looked sorrowful, he pulled her back into the hug, "No, don't do that, don't put on a brave face on like that, don't hide yourself from me." Shanks said laying his head on top of hers. For the duration of their watch they sat in the crow's nest, Shanks holding Sarah, both looking out at the sea. Shanks never bothered waking the next shift for the night, he and Sarah just stayed up watching.

Just before morning the crew was up and already at work getting the ship ready to set sail. "Where is Ben?" asked Yasapp. "He'll be here." Shanks replied looking out at the town when out of no where a big blue bag came swinging over the railing and landed with a thunk on to the deck. "Give a fellow a hand?" Called out Ben holding on to the hall of the ship. Shanks bent over the railing and grabbed hold of Ben. With in minuets Ben was on bored. "I would suggest that we high tail it out of here now." Ben said a little breathy. "What did you get yourself into?" Shanks asked. "You don't want to know." : (Ben). "Fair enough, lads, set sail!" Shanks called out, when Shanks turned around though, he was confronted with a rushing mob of pirates heading for their ship and they looked mad. "Ben?" Shanks asked a little wearily. "They were giving the waters a hard time, I just thought I would show them a little hard time, that's all." Ben said with a smile on his face. He pulled the large gun from his back, aimed and took the shot. A large dust cloud enveloped the men, blinding them and disorienting them. Ben laughed and put the gun back into its sling. "Well where are we going?" Ben asked. "Arabasta," Shanks replied.

* * *

The next chapter, Chapter 6, will be called Not A Very Lucky Day. Something good, something bad, and every one seems to be having a really bad day, but for Sarah will the day hold life or death. Find out next time.

hope you liked it give me some comments and tell me what you think of this chapter. :)


	7. Not A Very Lucky Day

Ok so you know you all love me, but by the end of this chapter you might all want to kill me, but just remember that if you kill me you will never find out what happens. hehe.

* * *

Chapter 6: Not a very lucky day

"Land Ho!" called out Bart from the bow of the ship. There before them was Arabasta. The whole crew looked out at the sea to behold the great land before them. They had finally reached their destination. "Well Ben, let's find this Lucky man of yours." Shanks laughed. "I Captain!" Ben called out, "Damn, you know it's going to take a while to get used to that." The two men busted out into laughter.

Docked at the port in Alabasta the red haired pirates gathered together. "Alright boys, if all goes well we won't be here long. So, most of you will stay aboard and guard the ship. Sarah and Yasapp, you two go to the market and restock our supplies, and get anything else you think we might need. Me and Ben are going to go and try and find this fellow. That's all lads, Lottie you are in command." (Shanks). "I Captain." Called out Lottie, then addressing the men, "Back ta work ya lazy beggars! This ship aent gonna clean its self na aent it!" Ben just looked at Shanks with a worry gaze, "Don't worry he can handle it, he only looks old. Lottie still has the will and energy as a 12 year old boy." Shanks laughed, "all right men, lets head out."

In the market Sarah and Yasapp looked for supplies and food. Sarah holding an apple in her hand looking it over, "These look fine, I'll take 5 barrels please." "Where you want them ta go?" asked the merchant. "Take them to the closest dock, mark them with a red "X" and give them to the man with a red bandana on." Sarah replied, talking about Shanty, whom she had put on loading duty. Looking over her shoulder Sarah saw some rope spools at another shop. "Hay, Yasapp, that shop over there, would you go see how sturdy that rope is, if it is strong then get 4 spools? I'll be over that way, alright?" Sarah asked pointing in the other direction. "Shore thing." Yasapp replied heading toured the shop.

Sarah went in the direction she had told Yasapp and quickly found another store. From the window she could see leavers for ship sails, parchment, ink, and many other things. The shop's sign said Jack Be Nimble. She went in and looked around. She picked up 5 leavers, some map paper, and ink. "I'll take these." She said to the merchant. "That will be 40 berries," Replied the merchant. "First, how sturdy are these leavers of yours?" asked Sarah. "As sturdy as they come ma'am. Oh, pardon me for just a minute. Hay you, boy, come here." The merchant grabbed a young boy and took a campus out of the boy's pocket. "Now what were you planning on doing with this, huh boy?" asked the merchant. "I'm sorry sir, me and my sister need money to buy food, I'm sorry, we're just so desperately hungry sir, please don't call for the law sir, please," Cried the boy. "Now, now, calm down son, you hear. No one is going to call for the law here. Now look, next time just ask me instead of trying to steel. Here," said the merchant putting the compass in the boy's pocket. "Now go find your sister and get yourselves some food." He put the boy down and gave him a pat on the head. "Thank you sir, thank you." called the boy running out the door. "Sorry about that where were we, oh yes, these leavers are as good as they get. You won't find better leavers anywhere else." The merchant continued. "I'll take them then," Sarah replied. While handing him the money she stated, "You have a pretty good set of eyes there and you're pretty fast too." The merchant scratched the back of his head and shyly replied, "Well, you've got to have an eye out or you'll become a fool in this town." "That was a nice thing you did for that boy." Sarah stated as the merchant began to bag her items. "Well, I kind of have a soft spot for the young once." He smiled and handed Sarah here bag of goods. "Thank you for shopping here, please come again." "Thank you." Sarah replied waving good bye as she walked out the door.

_Sarah's mind: No way… couldn't have been, he was way too fat!_ Sarah saw Yasapp in the distance at a gun shop. "Hay Yasapp looking for a new gun?" She called out to him. A little embraced he replied, "Yeah, this gun of mine is good, but it is old, not as reliable as it used to be." "Nonsense, guns don't go bad, you just have to fix it up. Didn't you tell me that gun belonged to your father?" (Sarah). "Yeah it was." (Yasapp). "Well then stop looking at new guns and buy some maintenance tools and a manual so you can take good care of it. No need to toss it, it was good enough for your father, and if it lasted him, it will last you." Sarah smiled. "Yeah, but those tools are more then a new gun." Yasapp said a little worried. "Oh, well you leave that to me, we will use the crew money, I don't think anyone would mind and if they do then I'll pull it from my own chest." Sarah laughed. "Now go get those tools and don't be cheep, you get the once you want and nothing less, you hear." "Thank you Sarah." Yasapp cried in his own manly way, then went and got up what he needed. They continued to collect supplies for a while after, then they finally started their way back to the ship. Once at the ship they helped Shanty load the crates on board.

By the time they had finished the sun was already setting and in the distance Bart saw Shanks and gave a call to Sarah. Sarah just gave a wave and continued to help the crew with some of the menial tasks that needed to be done. When Shanks and Ben were finally aboard the vessel Sarah asked, "So where is the guy?" Both men looked completely worn. "Well, we fallowed the leads to a market place, where he has a shop, but he wasn't there." Ben replied. "The neighboring shop keeper said he is supposed to arrive in Alubarna in 2 days." Shanks finished. "Well then, I guess we're going to Alubarna." Sarah replied. "It isn't that easy; this land is predominantly dessert, between these villages is nothing but sand, it's very dangerous." Shanks replied. "Like we've never faced danger before?" Sarah commented. "Don't worry about the ship, captain; I'll keep a good eye on her, keep her real nice." Yasapp said outright. "Sounds good to me," Sarah said. "To me too," Ben replied. "Alright, looks like we're headed for Alubarna." Shanks laughed. "Grab as much water as you can, we will need hooded cloaks, and goggles." Ben replied. Sarah just looked at Ben in a complete stupor, "why would we need goggles?" "Sand storms, love, we will have to go through Yuba-Oasis." Ben replied. "But I thought an oasis was a lush land." (Sarah). "Yuba used to be a lush land, but it dried up a long time ago. Now it is nothing but a dried wasteland." Ben replied.

They didn't wait for first light. They left right then, they grabbed up what they needed and took off into the night. They reached Yuba-Oasis by dawn, but they reached it right in the middle of a sand storm. They were forced to take shelter in a near by house that couldn't even be considered a house anymore. The house was owned by a nice man named Pops whom was nice enough to let them in. "Hay Pops, has a big man come through here?" Asked Ben. The man replied, "Yes, he only stayed long enough to fill his canteen, then he took off like the wind, and in this kind of weather, I fear your friend may die long before you find him." Ben thanked Pops and then went over to where Shanks and Sarah were sitting. "He has already been through here, we have to leave now or the will get to far ahead of us." Ben whispered. "What about he sand storm?" Shanks questioned. "This storm isn't going to let up anytime soon, we have to go now." Ben replied.

So with that they put on their goggles and against the wishes of Pops, they left Yuba-Oasis. They reached Katoren by the eve of the second day. They had made good time, and all agreed it would be best to rest a little before continuing. Shanks sat down hard on the ground, throwing dust into the air. "ow," Shanks complained. "Idiot," Sarah groaned lowering herself to the ground with the help of a wall. However Ben did not join them, he was over by a café talking to some gentlemen. When Ben was done he came and sat with them. "Bad news guys," Ben exhaled. "What is it?" Shanks asked. "Looks like our friend Lucky got bagged by some group they call Baroque Works." Ben reluctantly said. "What do we do now?" Sarah asked. "Get caught too." Shanks replied. "And what do we do about escaping?" Sarah asked. "Ben," called Shanks. "Yes Captain?" Ben replied. "You have connections, you know what to do." Shanks replied. Ben stood up and promptly walked off. It wasn't long till he came back with 4 men. "It would seem a new faction has just formed, and they don't much like the Baroque Works." Ben said. "Lucky for us," Shanks replied and then addressed the 4 men, "Alright lads, get a buggy and make shore she is fast."

The men got together a sturdy wagon and 4 of the fastest camels in the land. "Well done lads." Shanks praised. "Now let's head out to Spider's Café." Shanks called. It would seem that Spider's Café was where the Baroque Works Agents liked to hold up. Shanks stopped the wagon just out of sight of the Café. "Now when you hear gun shots you get there as fast as you can, we want to get in and out quick. Got it?" Shanks voiced to the 4 men. "Yes Sir," Replied one of the men. Shanks got out of the wagon where Ben and Sarah waited. "Well lads, let's get caught." Shanks laughed. "I hope that is the last time I have to hear those words." Sarah replied as they began walking. "You never know," Shanks teased. Sarah hit him upside the head. "Ow!" Shanks rubbed the back of his head.

In only a matter of minutes they were caught and thrown into a prison cell. It was dark and gloomy, but at least it wasn't dank. _Sarah's mind: How do I get into this kind of shit?_ "Well we're in, now what?" Sarah asked. "We get loose and we find him." Shanks replied. "Easier said then done." Ben scoffed. "Well who might you gentlemen be looking for; I might be of help." came a voice from the shadows. Sarah turned around and was able to get a good look at who it was. "Crap, it's you, what are you doing here merchant man?" Sarah exclaimed. "Well nothing much just messed with the wrong people, I suppose. I was on my way to Alubarna when they bagged me, you see I have a rather hefty bounty sitting pretty on my head." The merchant replied. Shanks and Ben couldn't see the man very well so Shanks asked Sarah, "Who is it?" "A merchant I met in Nanohana, at a shop, I think it was called Jack Be Nimble." Sarah replied. "Jack Be Nimble!" Shanks exclaimed. "Lucky is that you?" Ben asked. "Well if it isn't Ben, fancy seeing you here, but somehow I think this is not by chance." Replied the man stepping out of the darker parts of the cell and shore enough there stood Lucky. "Wait, you're Lucky, no way, I can't believe it, you were right under my nose, damn it." Sarah ranted. _Sarah's mind: Damn it, damn it, damn it, I could have avoided this whole mess, this is so not my day tear drop ._ "We're here to break you out." Shanks responded. "For what reason would you want to put yourselves in danger for me?" asked Lucky. "Because you're going to join my crew," Shanks replied. "Well now I think that's a bit presumptuous of you, don't you think?" Lucky scoffed. "No." Shanks said plainly. Lucky laughed then asked, "Ben you can attest to this fellow?" "Yes, he is one of my brothers of the sea, there is no better man." Ben replied. "Very well, if you can get us out of here, I will join your crew." (Lucky). "Alright so this is what we are going to do…" Shanks began.

A little later.

"She's sick! I think she might be dieing!" Called out Lucky with Sarah laying passed out on the floor. "What is going on here?," Asked one of the Baroque Work Agents. "I think she is dieing," replied Lucky. "Like I give a shit! Hay where are the other two?" Yelled the agent. "What other two, you must be mistaken," replied Lucky. "Look here scum bag," said the agent as he fumbled to get the door open. Once inside, "Where are they!" the agent yelled but before he could finish he was quickly knocked out. Shanks and Ben had been hiding against the wall so that the agent wouldn't be able to see them, Sarah only faked being knocked out and Lucky, well, he shouted and put on a good show to lure the man in.

Shanks grabbed the agent's gun as well as his own gun from the storage room just inside the hall as did the others. They burst through a window and ran like the devil was shooting flames of hell and damnation at their heels. Shanks aimed the agent's gun into the sky and shot it off until it ran out of bullets, then dropped the thing. The other agents came bursting out of the café, firing at them. They fired back as the wagon came barreling toured them. "Get in the wagon!" Shanks yelled to his men. While Ben and Lucky got into the wagon Shanks and Sarah provided cover for them.

But as Shanks and Sarah began to work their way back towards the wagon something went terribly wrong. Everything slowed down, a gasp and out of the corner of Shanks' eye he saw blood like silent red rain, it was Sarah's blood. It scorched the sand red. Inside himself Shanks could feel his anger building; time had stopped, but only for an instant and in that instant his blood began to boil. Bullets flew past, sand exploded into the sky, and rivers of red mud grew larger and larger. All was red and an energy grew within him, a power he barely knew he had, he lost himself, he changed in to a beast of rage in an instant as time began to flow back, faster then before.(hypothetically he did not really turn into a beast.). The sound of bullets, screams, and shouting, filled the air, but all Shanks could hear were Sarah's cries and whimpers as they slowly grew weaker and weaker. He exploded. "Sarah! Sarah stay with me! Sarah! Ben! Ben get Sarah now! Damn it! NOW!" He screamed like a wounded wolf.

Ben had no idea what had happened. He turned and what he saw gripped him like no fear had before. He jumped out of the wagon, with no regard for himself. Lucky covered Ben from the wagon. Ben snatched her up into his arms, and with her bloody hair and body, she painted him red with her blood. He carried her away from the danger. This once beautiful angel was now a ghastly monster from Gehenna. With all but words she screamed her pain, like a picture tossed to the flames, she was engulfed by it. She became a broken puppet whose strings had been cut, useless in all of its defined glory. It broke Ben's heart to see her like this. He cursed himself, _Ben's mind: why not me, why Sarah, take me, but leave her be, please._ This strong man cried like a lonely child.

"Sarah, stay with us! You hang on! You're going to make it!" Ben cried. _Sarah's mind: What is going on? Ben, are you ok? Why are you crying? Why does it hurt to breath? Why can't I talk? Am I screaming? Why am I screaming? What do you mean I'll be ok? What has happened?. . . Oh god, I've been shot haven't I? I've been shot! Shanks, where is Shanks! _The only coherent word that was able to escape her lips, she screamed, "SHANKS!"

"Get her to a doctor! NOW!" Shanks barked his order. "What about you?" Called Lucky. "GO" (Shanks). Lucky jumped off the wagon and took his place by Shanks. The wagon raced against the cruelty of time to save this poor mangled beauty from the cold clutches of death. Shanks was a mad man with eyes of a murderer, every shot hit and within minutes the agents were retreating. Lucky kept right up there with him. They kept going till there were no more to kill. Shanks' sweat rolled off his chin, as he collapsed on the ground. He looked up at Lucky and without the need for words he got up and they took off towards Katorea. Despite the fact that Lucky was rather large he kept up with Shanks, in fact he was faster.

The wagon made record time. Ben crashed into the hospital with Sarah in his arms. "I need a doctor! Somebody get me a doctor, now!" he screamed. A doctor came running, "What happened?" "She was shot in the chest." Ben told him. "Get her into the operating room immediately!" the doctor called to his staff, but before they could take her away Sarah grabbed a hold of Ben's arm. "Tell Shanks I…," but she fainted before she could finish. "Hang in there Sarah! Don't you die! Shanks still needs you! We all still need you!" Ben called out to her as they rolled her into the operating room.

* * *

Os so th enext chapter is one of the chapters for why this story is rated M don't worry if you don't want to read it, it will be marked so that you know were it is. :) love me you know you want to. XOXO :)


	8. Sarah

Ok so the M is not in this chapter, I'm sorry that is in chapter 8, my bad. Sorry, but chapter 8 will come quickly as I feel bad for miss leading you all. Forgive me :)

* * *

Chapter 7: Sarah

Shanks burst through the hospital doors, "Ben! Ben!" He called for his close friend. Ben was sitting in the waiting room when he heard his name called, he immediately stood up, "Captain," he replied. "How is she?" Shanks asked shaking with fear. This was a side of Shanks Ben had never seen before, and he did not want to see it again. "She's in the operating room," Ben grabbed a sturdy hold of his friends shoulder, "Captain," he had to whisper to get his attention. "You've got to calm down, the men will be here soon," Ben said leading Shanks to his seat. "The men?" Shanks questioned sitting down. "I sent word to the ship so that they would know what happened and where we are. I'm shore a few are going to come." Ben replied. "Yeah, Lottie will send a few here, I'm shore." Shanks said leaning over his knees in a praying fashion.

"Shanks, this isn't your fault." Ben reassured him. "I put her there; I put her in that danger. This is all my fault, no one else but mine, God, maybe the Captain was right I can't protect her." Shanks lamented. "No, Shanks, do you want to know something that the Captain told me before you left?" Ben replied, Shanks' head lifted up to look at Ben. "He stood with me looking out at the sea that night and do you know what he said? He said to me, 'Anyone can love the sea with all their heart, anyone can sail the sea even a boy, but it takes a man to leave the sea behind. There goes one hell of a son.' And you know what? I think I saw a tear run down his check, Shanks, **a tear**! Can you think of a time you ever saw the Captain cry?" (Ben). Shanks looked completely astonished, "He called me his son? That old coot showed nothin but contempt for me, hell he tried to kill me every chance he got." Shanks replied trying to justify what he had just heard. "I only tell you what I have heard and saw," Ben replied. "And here I thought the old man hated me with every fiber of his being." Shanks replied. "I take it you two have a history?" Lucky said, "Strong bonds make strong crews, looks like I made a good deal. Look I may not now the girl, but I think she'll be just fine." Lucky patted Shanks on the back.

It was about 5 hours later when the doctor came into the waiting room. Shanks stood up, "How is she doctor?" "She is going to make it, but she is going to have a scare." The doctor replied. "Can we see her?" Ben asked. "Not yet, she's sedated right now and needs her rest. I would suggest the same for you fellows as well." The doctor replied. Sometime in the night Ben and Lucky had fallen asleep, but Shanks just couldn't fall asleep. _Shanks' mind: I just can't fall asleep without Sarah. Damn it girl, you better get well soon, or I'll never be able to sleep again._ Early in the morning about 5 members of the crew arrived, Yasapp, Bart, Shanty, Bandit a man with blond hair and always wore a black shirt with the Jolly Roger on it, and Coon a man who always wore sunglasses even in the night and a black and gray bandana on his head. "Where she be Cap'n?" asked Bart. "Tell us she all right Cap'n." called Bandit. "Where are the suns of bitches that done this Cap'n? I'll Kill'em!" called out Yasapp. Shanks hit Yasapp on the, "Would the lot of ya shut it, Sarah is ok and was sleeping sound, but after all the noise you fools just made I doubt she's resting peacefully now." The men settled down some when Coon spoke up, "Well shucks Cap'n wont'n like weaz mean ta coz a tussle or nuton, we just worried bowt miss Sarah, tis all." "It's alright, jest take a seat at be respectful, this is a hospital." Shanks replied, and all said, "Aye Cap'n"

Morning finally came and the men sat in the waiting room awaiting the doctor. The doctor mane in, "Well, she is awake, but only one of you can come in at a time." "Go on Shanks." Ben said pushing his friend forward. Shanks fallowed the doctor. He entered into Sarah's room. He was horrified to see Sarah In such a pitiful condition. Her skin was pale; her eyes dark, her lips were a shad of purple, and she had bandages around her chest and right shoulder. Shanks grabbed a chair and pulled it up beside Sarah's bed and grabbed hold of Sarah's hand. "I'm so sorry Sarah, I'm so sorry" Shanks cried into Sarah's hand. Sarah opened up her eyes. "Why are you sorry? It's not your fault, I should have been more careful." Sarah said in a weak voice. "Sarah" (Shanks). Sarah laid her hand along the side of his face and looked him strait in the eyes, "It won't happen again." "Oh, Sarah." Shanks grabbed a hold of her hand on his face and brought it to his lips and kissed her palm. He got up out of his chair and kissed her on her forehead, "Sarah, God, I thought I'd never hear your voice again." Shanks said. "Shanks, I'll always be here, but right now I'm really tired." Sarah said trying to keep her eyes open. "Of course, sleep." Shanks replied. "Will you sleep with me, please?" Sarah asked. "I was going to ask you the same thing." Shanks replied. Shanks sat back down in his chair keeping her hand in his and laid his head down on the bed. It didn't take long for the both of them to drift off to sleep.

Mid day rolled around by the time Shanks began to stir, but something was missing, that jarred him awake like when the Titanic hit the iceberg. Sarah wasn't in the bed. "Sarah?!" Shanks called in distress. "I'm over here, the doctor told me I had to sit up and eat something," replied Sarah sitting in a recliner with a bowl of hot soup on a table beside her, "but the soups too hot right now so I'm letting it cool down some." Shanks got up and gave Sarah a hug. "Shanks, are you crying?" Sarah asked a little shocked. "So what if I am." Shanks sniffled. Sarah pulled his face away so that she could better see him. "Pirates don't cry, especially a captain. You know I can't think of a time I've ever seen you cry. On second thought keep crying, it makes me feel better." Sarah laughed. "If it makes you feel better then I'll cry you a river." Shanks laughed, "You know what, I used to cry all the time." Shanks then replied. "Really?" Sarah was a little shocked she'd never seen Shanks cry before and the thought of him crying all the time, was a little, well, too funny. Sarah busted out into laughter. Shanks leaned in and kissed Sarah on the lip. This stopped Sarah's laughter post haste. She did not see that coming. _  
Sarah's mind: oh my god, what he do that for. He's never kissed me like that before. And what is with that look on his face. I've never seen that look before._ Shanks' gaze was that of a man toured a woman, one of lust. _Shanks' mind/conscious: Devil Shanks: Take her, right here, right now. Angel Shanks: No you can't do that, you're in a hospital. Shanks himself : Sorry Devil looks like the Angel wins this time._

The look on his face slowly faded as the logic began to seep in. Realizing there was no other way out of this awkward atmosphere, he gave way to the embarrassment, "ah, look I," he started. "So where are the boys at?" Sarah asked. "Oh, uh their in the waiting room, the doctor said you should only see one of us at a time." Shanks replied, just glade that the awkwardness had dissipated. "Well screw what the doctor said I want to see them." Sarah replied. "I'll go get them." Shanks turned toward the door. "Wait, you look like you've been crying, wait a little while so the men don't see." Sarah said a little concerned. "I'm not ashamed of these tears; they are my pennants for letting this happen to you." Shanks said making a dash for the door. He knew if he stayed long enough Sarah would have jumped up out of her chair and tried to stop him, so he ran like a child who'd been teasing his sister.

"Shanks, how is she?" asked Yasapp. "Well enough to be making jokes. She wants to see you all." Shanks replied. "But the doc said one at a time." Bart replied. "Well she seams to think the doctors can screw themselves." Shanks laughed. "Yep that, do sound like or Sarah." Coon replied. "Well what are we waiting for, let's see her." Bandit called out excited that he would be able to see her.

"Sarah!" Yelled Shanty. Everyone silently just looked at him in complete shock; Shanty doesn't talk much let alone raise his voice. The silence didn't last long though, as the lot of them broke out into laughter. Things seamed to be back to normal, or at least as normal as they were going to get.

* * *

Comment Please!


	9. Lust

Finally, the reason this story is M I hope you like it. Remember that the sex scene will be marked by a line before and after it so you can skip to or away from it.

Comment Please!

* * *

Chapter 8: Lust

Sarah remained in the hospital for a week in which time the crew took turns going to see her, but Shanks never left her side. The day finally came when Sarah was well enough to leave. Sarah thanked the doctor that saved her life and she and Shanks along with a few other crewmates left the hospital. "Sarah I want you to ride this camel," Shanks requested as they approached a stand where three camels stood.

"I can walk," Sarah protested.

"We would all feel much better, if you would Sarah," Ben responded walking just behind them. Sarah looked around at the other men, they all gave her looks of agreement. She didn't see any other option.

"Well if it will make you all feel better I suppose I have no choice," she said taking hold of the camel reins, but before she could pull herself up Shanks grabbed her by the waist and hoisted her up to the saddle. She leaned over to Shanks and whispered into his ear, "I could have done it myself."

"Yes you probably could have, but then I wouldn't have gotten to hold you at the waist now would I?" He whispered into hers with a grin. Sarah blushed, sat strait, and tried to ignore the comment. _Sarah's Mind: "Damn, I'm usually the one on the offensive, but now I'm on the defensive, what the hell?!_ Sarah began thinking of ways to get back at him and by the time she came up with something they had already begun walking.

Shanks was leading the camel which was perfect. "Oh by the way, thanks for that kiss. I really liked it," she said with a shit faced grin. Shanks looked over his shoulder and glared as her. Meanwhile all the men had frozen, all their attention focused on Shanks. You could feel the evil aura rising as their eyes pierced right through him. He turned around to see his men looking more like demons who wanted to eat him whole.

"Kiss?!" They asked together, sharp teeth gleaming.

"You just couldn't leave it alone, couldn't be on the bottom could you Lillith," Shanks remarked looking back at Sarah.

"Lillith, no way, I was just saying how much I liked that kiss you gave me is all," she replied grinning in victory.

"Kiss?!" (the men)

"Sarah," Shanks' voice was stern, like venom on the tong.

"Sorry," she said like an innocent child who was completely guilty.

"**KISS?!**" The men voiced even louder and with more urgency. They rushed him, not even giving him enough room to move an inch forward.

Irritated by the situation he yelled more then asked, "Yes men. I kissed Sarah, is there a problem?" The men were silent for a moment still glaring at him. That is until they couldn't take it anymore. They broke out into laughter. Coon slapping Shanks on the back in a friendly manner, but it still hurt none the less.

"About time ya bastad," he laughed in his thick accent.

Lucky laughed too, "I haven't even known you two that long and I thought you needed too grow a pare."

"Well in that case," Shanks said with an evil smile. He turned to Sarah, but she had beat him to the punch. She had bent down and positioned herself just so, that when Shanks turned to face her he landed smack dab into a kiss. He was caught off guard at first but quickly took advantage of the situation. He wrapped his hand in her hair and pulled her closer making the kiss fiercer. He forced her mouth open and quickly slid his tongue inside. Sarah did the same determined not to lose. The kiss was turning more into a war and less of a kiss with every passing second. Finally they broke away, both sides feeling completely satisfied, however, the crew was a little red and for the first time not a one of them could come up with anything to say. "Looks like it worked."

"Shore does," Sarah replied wiping the saliva from around her mouth with her thumb and forefinger. You could hear the sound of glass braking as the men turned around and just started walking off.

"You think we went too far?" Shanks asked

"Maybe, I guess it would be like watching your parents make-out, kind of creepy," Sarah replied, but both shivered at the thought, then broke out into laughter. It took a little longer to get back to the ship, but they finally made it. The whole crew shouted with joy at seeing Sarah back on her feet again, so to speak. Shanks helped Sarah off the camel and onto the ground. A wooden plank was lowered and they boarded the ship. Before Sarah had even fully stepped aboard the whole crew circled around her. They all wanted to help. Sarah just smiled and held tight to Shanks' arm, "I'm alright boys, really I'm fine, I promise," she reasserted them.

Shanks and Ben were overly worried about leaving the docks. They feared that Sarah would open her wound if she tried to help, so Shanks called, "Sarah you are to stay under and rest."

"I can help," she protested.

"That's an order," Shanks barked.

"Yes captain," she very well couldn't argue with him in front of the men, it wouldn't be good for morale, but before she went, "May I ask where we are headed?"

"South Grave," he replied. Sarah retreated to the cabin reluctantly. She was going to have a few choice words with him later. She laid on the bed sulking, well, more like fuming until Shanks entered the room finally. Sarah jumped up out of bed and let him have it. He grabbed hold of her wrists and without saying a word backed her up so she was forced to sit on the bed again.

"Shanks?! Are you listening to me?" Sarah yelled, but he couldn't hear anything. He kneeled down in front of her and began to unbutton her shirt. "Shanks? What are you doing?" He pulled the collar back and revealed the scar. He stared at it as if he could will it away. He ran his fingers along the scar sending shivers up her spin. The scar seamed to entrance him. "Shanks," Sarah called softly bringing him back to reality. Shanks looked up at Sarah's smiling face and he grabbed hold of her and kissed her abruptly, but he stopped almost as quickly as he started. "What's wrong?"

"I just don't trust myself right now."

"Well I do trust you," she said seconds before she joined him on the floor and kissed him deeply. Shanks fought for a little while, but as she ran a hand up his back he gave in and held her close to him.

He looked at her for moment, "I love you," he said placing their foreheads together, "I love you."

"I love you too Shanks," Sarah replied kissing his nose, tears in her eyes. Shanks lifted her up on to the bed and climbed on top. He kissed the tears from her eyes and then ran hot kisses down her caller bone. She pulled his shirt out of his pants and ran her hand up his chest as they kissed, one of his hands on her hip the other above her head holding himself just above her. Sarah lifted her leg up and rubbed his inner thigh. He gasped for breath, his eyes full of lust.

"Sarah," he called pulling her shirt over her shoulders and laying hot kisses along her scar, "Sarah," he moaned. Sarah moved her hands low to the front of his pants to begin unbuttoning them when, Knock, Knock, Knock. _Shanks and Sarah's Minds: Fuck_ "What is it" He called baring his head in her shoulder.

"Trouble with the sails captain," one of the crew called from outside the door.

"Can't Ben do anything about it?" he exhaled, hot breath caressing Sarah's skin making her moan.

"Fuck, stop doing that," she whispered.

"Well that's the thing sir he's the one having the trouble."

"What kind of trouble," he lifted his head, "sorry," he whispered into Sarah's ear."

"You are so not helping damn it," she whispered hitting him. Shanks laughed playfully.

"Well sir he's swinging from one of the sails over board."

"What?!" both Shanks and Sarah yelled together looking at the closed door. Both of them rushed out the door. Sarah began buttoning up her shirt as they ran up the steps. Shore enough Ben was swinging over board.

"Ben! You idiot!" Shanks yelled.

"Sorry captain," Ben replied, "I don't know what happened." but a slightly tall skinny man with a hat covering his face raised his hand.

"I'm sorry captain. It was my fault. I let go of the rope and the sail swung around and carried Ben out to sea," the man replied, "I'm So Sorry Ben!" he yelled.

"Don't worry about it, it happens to the best of us," Ben replied still hanging over board. Shanks climbed out to Ben and together they began swinging their bodies. After a moment the two got enough momentum to swing the sail back over the rail. Sarah and three other men worked to stop the sail and fastened it back in place as Ben and Shanks jumped down.

"Just like the old days," Shanks laughed.

"Yeah, save I was the one saving your hide," Ben laughed seconds before, "Umph," the man who had confessed to the crime ran and hugged him (much like a glomp), it was so forceful Ben swayed back a little.

"Ben, thank God, I'm so sorry," The voice became more feminine as the hat fell from atop his head to reveal long flowing blond hair. The man was a woman; Ben looked up at his captain with a determined look, the look of a man that will not bend.

"Well what do we have here Ben?" Sarah asked.

Ben hugged the girl close to him and soothed her, "Captain?" he asked. Ben had snuck the girl aboard posing her as a man, and he didn't tell his captain about this fact. The whole time Shanks had thought her a he and treated her as such. Most captains would have been upset, but now Shanks.

"What? You think I'd say no?" Shanks smiled.

Ben picked her up and swung her around, "Do you hear that Rose?!" He smiled and then kissed her. All the men crowded around, in no time at all, the deck was blazing with chatter.

"Sarah," Shanks beckoned. She went to him and he wrapped his arm around her shoulders, "Let's get some rest." The two of them went down stairs and into their room. As soon as the door was shut Shanks flung Sarah around pinning her back against the door. He kissed her franticly pulling her shirt over her head as Sarah did the same for Shanks. This was going to be a wild night.

* * *

The two of them were frantic. Sarah slipped two fingers into the rim of his pants and pulled his hips against hers. She giggled, "What about rest?"

"Fuck rest," he smiled that wicked smile of a man in lust. Sarah giggled and pushed him back till they both fell onto the bed. Sarah undid his pants and was about to pull them down when, Knock, Knock, Knock.

"Go Away!" They both yelled.

They could hear laughter on the other side of the door, "Sorry Captain," called Ben laughing his ass off, "I'll keep the men away."

"Good man," Shanks replied as Sarah took his lips in a heated kiss and off went the pants. Sarah sat up straddling Shanks' legs. Shanks unbuttoned them and she wiggled out of them. Shanks grabbed her ass and bit her lower lip making hunger sounds. He flipped them over so that he was on top. And with his hands on her hips he kissed her passionately his tong caressing her mouth.

She moaned into his mouth. "Told you I wasn't like Lillith," she grinned sliding her hands down his trousers to his member. She stroked it softly at first bowing his back, than she grabbed hold of it firmly and pumped it. Shanks buried his head into the crook of her neck and bit down. She bowed her back effectively pressing against him. He went to her breasts removed her braw and kissed them before placing a soft love bite. "Shanks!" she cried tightening her grip on his member. He gasped and almost collapsed on top of her. The two took a second to reorient themselves. Shanks chuckled a little as he kiss Sarah's jaw line. "What's so funny?"

"I finally have you and I don't know were to begin," He replied staring her strait in the eyes.

"Why not start at the beginning," she thrust her hips forward rubbing against his cock. Shanks growled, pinning Sarah's hand above her head.

"These hand of yours are going to get me in trouble," he lowered himself to her cleavage. He began to kiss, suck and lick his way down to her belly. He stopped just above her panty line and gave the area a kiss. Then using both his hands he began to peal away her underwear. "Red undies, sexy," he said breathing heavy over her more private parts. Sarah groaned in anticipation.

The underwear were off and Sarah lay naked. Her heart began to race as she felt his hot breath on her skin, "Shanks," she called his name in wanting. Shanks went up and kissed her passionately as he began to stroke her core. Sarah gasped into the kiss having to brake away from the kiss just to breath. She clutched his shoulders gasping for air.

"Breath Sarah," Shanks said as he stopped his ministrations.

Grabbing his arm so it couldn't leave her, "No, don't stop, please," she cried.

Shanks smiled devilishly, "As my love wishes," he replied biting her lip then licking the spot. He began rubbing her again wetting his fingers with her juices. When his fingers were dripping he inserted a finger stroking her as he rolled his hips in time with his manual trusts. She jumped, startled by the alien feeling, but Shanks' reassuring kisses and coos relaxed her till she began rolling her hips toured his, "You're beautiful," he said inserting another finger earning a load moan from Sarah. He wanted to just fuck her, but she was a virgin, he had to prepare her. That isn't to say Shanks wasn't a virgin, but he had a helpful right hand and a good imagination. Masturbation was probably his only saving grace during the long years of abstinence.

"I can't take anymore! Shanks," she called, her eyes squeezed shut.

Shanks didn't stop, "Sarah, be mine," he whispered in her ear, "Sarah, open your eyes." Sarah forced her eyes open gabbing hold of the sheets. "I'm going to take you now, ok?" he asked and of course Sarah said yes. "Help me with these trousers," he asked stopping his manual attentions to her entrance. He wanted to take Sarah out of her safety zone. He wanted to watch her blush and fumble. He watched her awkwardly remove his trousers. When his member was released from its confines it stood at full arousal. Shanks was on his hands and knees above her, she looked down his body and became fixated with his cock. "Do you like the view?" Shanks teased.

Without skipping a beat, "yes." This caught Shanks off guard, but pleased him to no end. "I want it now," she replied staring up at him.

"Only if you promise me one thing."

"What?"

"I want you to watch me, look at me as long as you can."

"Yes," she replied frantically, the waiting was killing her. So with no further delays he pressed himself against her entrance.

"so wet and hot," he breathes and pressed further in, "Oh god you're so tight," he moaned. He had to shut his eyes for moment to gain control. "You're too perfect Sarah." He stopped just before he broke that bit of flesh that deemed her virgin. To distract her he kissed her deeper then ever before and with a quick and powerful thrust he broke the flesh. Sarah cried into the kiss squeezing her eyes shut. He didn't wait for her to except the pain; he just started trusting deep inside her. Sarah's cries quickly turned to wails of pleasure. She rolled her hips frantically against him.

"Oh, Shanks, more! Oh God!" she cried. He thrust hard and fast, but he began to slow down. "Oh God please Shanks!"

"Your eyes, look at me," we whispered his voice horse. She opened her eyes to see the most handsome man in the world working atop her. His body covered in sweat his hair damp and stringy, his eyes dark with lust. He whispered into her ear as he gained momentum again, "I'm going to fuck you."

Sarah gasped, "yes, please," forcing her eyes to stay open. She wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck deepening his thrusts. Shanks picked her up so he sat Indian still with her wrapped around him. He grabbed her ass and lifted her up along his shaft then dropping her fiercely down, "Oh, God" she cried out, her head flung back. She stared strait into his eyes. He eyes were full of primal need.

"You're gorgeous," he purred. Sarah was getting frustrated; the pleasure was building to high. She pushed him backward so she lay on top.

She bent down to his ear and licked it before whispering, "You're too gentle, to slow. Fuck me Shanks, just fuck me," She rolled her hips forward causing Shanks to grunt in ecstasy. She road atop him up and down his shaft as quickly as she could, deeper and deeper. Thrust, Trust, Trust, "Fuck me Shanks!"

He growled rolling her to her back and fucking her in earnest. He rammed into her every time hating her G-spot. She flexed her muscles tightening around him, sending shocks of pleasure up and down his spin, "Sarah," he called, before spilling his seed inside her. Sarah shook with the orgasm that ripped through her. Her back bowed as far as it could, her eyes squeezed shut, and she screamed her pleasure to the world. Shanks lifted himself off of her and just stared down at her magnificence.

"I'm sorry. I closed my eyes," Sarah apologized.

He brushed her wet hair back behind her ear, "It's ok, you did your best, to tell the truth, I couldn't keep mine open either," he laughed kissing her forehead and collapsing beside her. The two of them held each other and drifted off to sleep. They woke up occasionally and fucked some more before passing out again.

* * *

When morning came the two of them had never felt more alive. They got dressed and ready and headed above deck. Top side every one was silent, which was a first. "What's going on men?" Shanks asked a wide smile on his face. The men didn't answer, they all just looked to the ground or away from them. "Ben what's going on?"

Ben came over and took Shanks to the side and whispered into his ear, "Captain, the two of you weren't exactly quiet last night."

"What?!," he shouted in surprise, though he really wasn't surprised, " Did everyone hear."

"Sir, my room is on the far side of your own and I heard too much to look at you comfortably." Shanks blushed to hear this from Ben.

"Don't tell Sarah, oh god she'll be," but before Shanks could finish the sentence.

"Yes, me and Shanks fucked last night, do any of you have a problem with that!?" Sarah yelled at the top of her lungs, no one answered, "Good then snap out of it, you've all done it, hell I bet the lot of you have done worse, so get over it!" Shanks just put his head in the pal of his hand.

"Sarah, I don't think that's the problem here," Shanks laughed.

"Men don't worry; I plan to do right by her. Could you really see me doing anything else?" he laughed. With that some of the tension dissipated, but there was still the fact that they had heard them the night before and it was going to take awhile before the men could get used to the events that had played out.

"Do right by me?" Sarah asked.

"Don't worry about it," Shanks smiled.

* * *

I hope you liked this chapter. In the next chapter we go to South Grave and we shall also revisit how Shanks lost his arm. Till next time.

Comment Please.


End file.
